


Trois Stiles pour le prix d'un

by OrwenPetiteMoustache



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, il n'y a jamais assez de Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrwenPetiteMoustache/pseuds/OrwenPetiteMoustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette journée s'annonçait des plus agréable : lui, ses punchingballs et Stiles. Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois Stiles pour le prix d'un

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fic, très courte mais qui je l'espère vous plaira quand même !  
> Bonne lecture ^^

        Derek avait enfin une journée de libre. Pas de chasseurs à ses trousses, pas de bêtas chiants à surveiller et surtout, pas de Stiles babilleur. Rien que lui et son…ses punchingballs. Ou plutôt ses piliers, parce que entre lui et les sacs de sable, ça n'avait jamais duré. Leur relation était toujours vouée à l'échec ! Derek était du genre agressif et sauvage alors que les sacs étaient souvent très passifs, inoffensifs et vulnérables. Alors que les piliers étaient plus durs et fermes. Ils pouvaient tenir tête à Derek plusieurs jours.  
         Donc, notre cher loup-garou grognon tapait joyeusement dans des piliers, quand une petite tête brune fit son entrée dans l'antre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna Derek en se retournant.  
\- Woooh ! Du calme Big Bad Wolf. Répondit Stiles en levant les mains en signe de paix.  
\- Si tu veux que je me calme, casse-toi. Dit Derek en frappant le pilier.  
\- Je t'interdis de frapper ce pauvre pilier ! Il ne t'a rien fait et en plus il ne peut pas se défendre. Tu es insensible Derek. Je vais créer une association de défense contre la maltraitance des piliers ! Je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar, Mouhahahahaha !  
\- Stiles, la ferme ou que c'est MOI qui vais devenir ton pire cauchemar. Gronda le loup.  
\- Ok, ok. Tout doux. Je voulais juste te poser une petite question, même si je sais que tu vas me dire non, parce que tu vois, tu me kiffes pas trop, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais bon je me suis dit que peut-être par le plus grand des hasards tu aurais retrouvé la bonté cachée au fond de toi et que donc de ce fait tu…  
\- Abrège. Commença à s'impatienter Derek.  
-…tu peux me filer ta Camaro ? » Chuchota Stiles.  
Malgré le murmure, Derek entendit et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Un jour tu vas rester coincé comme ça, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit ! Dit Stiles en acquiesçant.  
\- Tu veux ma Camaro ?  
\- Oui. Répondit fermement le jeune homme.  
\- Voilà les clés. »  
         Derek tenait le trousseau au bout de son index et lança un regard très explicite à Stiles : « Si tu veux la Camaro, viens chercher les clés…si tu l'oses ! »  
Stiles pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête puis se décida enfin à faire un pas, puis deux, puis trois, sous le regard halluciné de Derek. Ce stupide gamin osait le défier, ah oui, vraiment ! Quand Stiles fut à porter de main des clés, Derek lui asséna une bonne grosse tape derrière la tête, avant de ranger les clés dans ses poches en disant :  
« Tu peux toujours rêver ! »  
         Stiles se massa le crâne tout en tremblant. Un peu trop même pensa Derek. Et puis soudain une lumière aveuglante entoura Stiles sous les yeux un peu paniqués du loup, qui se couvrait les yeux de ses bras. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait pas un Stiles mais deux. Oui deux chieurs surexcités et blablateurs.  
« Qu…mais..co… !? » Tenta de demander Derek.  
Stiles qui ne s'était apparemment aperçu de rien, regarda dans la direction indiquée par le regard abasourdi du loup. A côté de lui, un autre lui !  
« Oh putain trop cool ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Carrément ! Répondit l'autre lui.  
\- J'suis plutôt bien foutu, quand même…  
\- Mignon et intelligent…  
\- Alors pourquoi…  
\- Je n'attire personne ? »  
         

        Les deux Stiles se mirent à rire de bon cœur, à l'inverse de Derek qui commençait à hyper ventiler. Un Stiles, c'était déjà trop, mais deux !  
« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! Se mit à hurler Derek.  
\- Je sais pas. Ton pire cauchemar peut-être. Répondirent simplement les deux Stiles d'une même voix.  
\- Si vous continuez à parler en même temps, j'en prends un pour taper l'autre !  
\- Ok. » Firent les deux en même temps.  
Derek soupira et tenta de se calmer, même si c'était très dur, avec les deux crétins en train de bavasser en arrière-fond.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Stiles ? Demanda plutôt calmement le loup.  
\- Mais rien !  
\- Promis !  
\- Tu n'aurais pas feuilleté ce livre de magie que je t'avais interdit de regarder par hasard ? Dit Derek, les lèvres pincées.  
\- Non…  
\- Pas du tout…  
\- Enfin juste un peu…  
\- Que la première page…  
\- Et peut-être deux ou trois autres ! »  
Derek serra les poings, il avait très envie, mais alors vraiment très envie de bouffer les Stiles.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « interdiction de toucher ce livre » ?  
\- Heu…interdiction. »Firent les Stiles avec un grand sourire.  
Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez. Stiles était impossible comment ne l'avait-il pas encore enterré vivant !  
« Bon, du coup tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question,…  
\- Est-ce que je peux emprunter ta Camaro ?  
\- Hors de question, déjà un Stiles dans ma voiture c'est mort mais deux, vous pouvez toujours aller crever ! » S'écria Derek, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Pour la deuxième fois, une lumière entoura les Stiles et quand elle eut disparu, un troisième se tenait à leur côté.  
« MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! S'étrangla le pauvre loup.  
\- Hey, salut. Ça va ? » Commencèrent à dire les deux premiers Stiles au dernier venu.  
         Le petit cœur de Derek se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Si ça continuait il allait exploser ! Le loup tenta désespérément de se calmer mais en vain. Il respirait bruyamment, ses poings fermés blanchissaient à vue d'œil, et le bruit de son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, recouvrant presque le babillage des trois Stiles. Il se mordit méchamment la lèvre, laissant un filet de sang couler le long de sa mâchoire, pour retrouver un peu de contrôle. Mais s'en était trop, il devait libérer sa folie furieuse.  
        Il attrapa le premier Stiles qui lui tomba sous la main et le rapprocha dangereusement de son visage.  
« Alerte ! Alerte ! Espace personnel en danger ! Espace personnel en danger ! Glapit la victime.  
\- Lâche-le, vilain chien ! » Cria un autre.  
        C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il n'était pas un putain de chien, mais un bon gros méchant loup, bordel. Il laissa tout bonnement exploser sa rage. Le Stiles qu'il tenait dans ses mains fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis ce fut au tour des deux autres de subir sa colère. Et effectivement comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il utilisait l'un des deux pour taper l'autre. Il se sentit mieux d'un coup. Enfin jusqu'à ce que deux flashs apparaissent et abandonnent deux nouveaux Stiles dans l'entrepôt.  
« De…Derek, je crois…que…je me dédouble…uniquement quand…tu nous tapes ou que tu…nous dis non. Susurra le Stiles agonisant à ses pieds.  
        Les yeux de Derek s'agrandirent. S'il ne pouvait plus agresser physiquement et verbalement l'adolescent, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire…hurler à la mort jusqu'à ce que des chasseurs le trouvent et l'étripent, sonnant ainsi le glas de sa délivrance. «

 

        Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…ah…ah…ah. »Haleta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait les paupières et découvrait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa chambre ! Il avait juste fait un cauchemar.  
        Sa respiration se calma tandis qu'il s'asseyait lentement sur son lit, se frottant le visage pour regagner pied dans la réalité. Ses sens étaient tellement affolés, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'autre présence dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se fasse remarquer.  
« Hey, Derek, ça va ? »  
Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait Stiles.  
« Tu…tu veux quoi ? Bafouilla Derek.  
\- Bah, voilà en fait je voulais savoir si…t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, oui. Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.  
\- Heu…je peux t'emprunter ta Camaro ? » Sourit Stiles pour le convaincre.  
         Le cœur du loup manqua un battement. Il voulait vraiment sa Camaro ?! Il avait l'impression de vivre un putain de déjà-vu. Derek, se jeta presque sur son manteau pour attraper les clés, alors que le sourire de Stiles se faisait de plus en plus insistant. « Tiens ! Dit l'alpha en lui lançant les clés.  
\- Sérieux ! S'étonna le jeune homme en les rattrapant. Pas de « Non Stiles, va te faire foutre ! » ou de « Même mort, t'auras pas ma Camaro ! » ni même de « Fais y attention » ? Woooh tu me déçois là, Derek ! » S'esclaffa Stiles, narquois.  
Le jeune homme amorça un pas en direction du loup, mais celui-ci recula prestement.  
« Je sais pas ce que tu as pris mec, mais ça doit être super puissant pour que tu es soudain peur de moi. Tu es vraiment su…  
\- Dégage !  
\- Ok , ok. » Rigola Stiles devant l'air de chien apeuré du loup.

        Stiles partit donc fièrement, les clés de la Camaro en main. Cette journée s'annonçait excellente ! Dans les jours, voire même les mois qui suivirent, Derek se tint toujours à une distance respectable de Stiles, n'envahissant jamais son espace personnel et n'osant rien lui refuser. Ce qui laissa sa meute dans un état de perplexité avancé, qui faisait apparemment bien rire Stiles qui se complaisait à dire qu'il avait « dompté la bête ».


End file.
